peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Gaston Kidnaps Olette
Meanwhile, Ventus and Kairi were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a Russian woman with auburn hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and an indigo mertail, wearing an indigo shell bra. Her name was Anastasia or Anya for short. The second mermaid was an Egyptian woman with dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a blue mertail, wearing gold earrings, and a blue shell bra. Her name was Tzipporah. The third mermaid was a Roman woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, and a white mertail, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Princess Oriana. The fourth mermaid was an 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua eyes, and a green mertail, wearing a green top. Her name was Cosmo the Plant. The fifth mermaid was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with peach skin, pink fur, pink quills, green eyes, and a red mertail, wearing a red hairband and a matching top. Her name was Amy Rose. The sixth and last mermaid was a 6-year-old rabbit with creamy fur, light brown markings around her face and at the tops of her ears, a white muzzle, a black nose, pink ear innards, brown eyes, and an orange mertail, wearing an aqua top. Her name was Cream the Rabbit. "Just imagine!" Kairi gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Ventus asked. "Oh Ven, I'd love to!" Kairi said. "Alright, come on." said Ventus, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Anastasia noticed him. "It's Ventus!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Ventus!" Tzipporah and Oriana called. "Hello, Ventus!" Cosmo and Amy called. "Hello, Ventus!" Cream called. Ventus stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Kairi tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Ventus. "I'm so glad you made it!" Anastasia said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Tzipporah. "Did you miss me?" Oriana asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Amy. "Yes, something exciting!" Cream said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Gaston's hand and threw it to Undertow the shark?" Ventus asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Oriana said. "Me too." Tzipporah said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 male Disney villains…" Ventus began telling his story. "Oh, Ventus!" Kairi called to him. "Who is she?" asked Amy as she spotted her. Ventus noticed Amy was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Kairi. "Oh, that's Kairi." "A girl?" asked Oriana. "What is she doing here?" asked Amy. "And in her biking clothes, too." Cream said, tugging at Kairi's shorts. Soon, the mermaids came over to Kairi and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Oriana said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Kairi began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Tzipporah said. "We insist." Anastasia said. "No, no, please!" Kairi pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Tzipporah. "Ventus!" Kairi called Ventus for help, but Ventus just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Kairi, making her soaking-wet and angry. Kairi grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Kairi!" Ventus gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Kairi! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Tzipporah said. "We were only trying to drown her." Anastasia added. "You see?" Ventus said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Kairi began before Ventus covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Kairi." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar captain on it. "Yep, it's Gaston alright." "Gaston?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Kairi!" said Ventus, as he took Kairi to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Gaston with LeFou. They had someone else. It was a 15-year-old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders tied up at the back of the boat. She wears an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black, and yellow shoes with black laces, a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist, and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. Her name was Olette, Hokey's adopted niece. "They captured Olette." Ventus whispered. And of course, Undertow was following them. Ventus took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Kairi. Let's go see what they're up to." Ventus and Kairi flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction